bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Bleach Wiki:Chat/August 13, 2012
11:51 Hi Jushiro971, welcome to the Bleach Wiki Chat! Please remember to follow our Bleach Wiki:Chat Policy when you are here. Also note that you need ten productive edits to to be in here otherwise you will be asked to leave. 11:59 My God! 12:00 You need 10 productive article edits to be here. 12:00 But wait. 12:00 I am just here because I wanna chat. 12:00 We don't do chat-only users. 12:01 D: 12:01 Everyone in this chat has earned the privilege by contributing to the wiki 12:01 Such bullcrap polices. 12:02 Hi Shadowfan68, welcome to the Bleach Wiki Chat! Please remember to follow our Bleach Wiki:Chat Policy when you are here. Also note that you need ten productive edits to to be in here otherwise you will be asked to leave. 12:02 Ok then Godisme. 12:03 ...That means go get 10 productive article edits. 12:03 ...Well? 12:03 Leave and come back when you get them. 12:03 You can't be here until you actually have them. 12:04 ...I put my money that they're either going to be bad edits, vandalism or edits to the user page. 12:04 Well, I now have two things to check on for a period of 5 minutes, about. 12:04 This chat and RecentChanges. :p 12:04 I can check on Recent Activity 12:05 Same, though I prefer RC for this stuff. 12:05 Hi Salubri, welcome to the Bleach Wiki Chat! Please remember to follow our Bleach Wiki:Chat Policy when you are here. Also note that you need ten productive edits to to be in here otherwise you will be asked to leave. 12:05 Hey Sal 12:05 Hey Sal. 12:05 hi 12:05 How's it going? 12:05 idk 12:07 Hey Sal 12:09 hi 12:30 Hi Shedevil.banshe, welcome to the Bleach Wiki Chat! Please remember to follow our Bleach Wiki:Chat Policy when you are here. Also note that you need ten productive edits to to be in here otherwise you will be asked to leave. 12:30 Shedevil.banshe, you need ten article edits to be in this chat 12:31 Hi Godisme, welcome to the Bleach Wiki Chat! Please remember to follow our Bleach Wiki:Chat Policy when you are here. Also note that you need ten productive edits to to be in here otherwise you will be asked to leave. 12:31 Hi Shedevil.banshe, welcome to the Bleach Wiki Chat! Please remember to follow our Bleach Wiki:Chat Policy when you are here. Also note that you need ten productive edits to to be in here otherwise you will be asked to leave. 12:31 Hi Godisme, welcome to the Bleach Wiki Chat! Please remember to follow our Bleach Wiki:Chat Policy when you are here. Also note that you need ten productive edits to to be in here otherwise you will be asked to leave. 12:32 Hi Toush.chain, welcome to the Bleach Wiki Chat! Please remember to follow our Bleach Wiki:Chat Policy when you are here. Also note that you need ten productive edits to to be in here otherwise you will be asked to leave. 12:33 Toush.chain, you need ten article edits to be in here 12:33 You have 0 12:36 Uggh, I hate it when english speaking people use honorifics 12:37 one of my biggest pet peeves 12:42 glass 12:43 o.o 12:44 Yeah? 12:46 hows editing going 12:47 Good. 12:52 no editing issues ? 12:52 Not that I can think of. All seems good right now. 12:54 thats good sometimes the editing tools get wonky when you edit 12:54 Wikia js problems 12:55 Everything in that area seems cleared up now though 12:55 Pretty much, which is good. 12:56 Advanced Recent Changes is working again thankfully, now if I could only fix my personal js 12:58 i always have the feeling that editing on wiki could be far more advanced then what it is 12:59 It could be, but at the cost of making it too advanced for normal editors 01:00 I hardly edit on the wiki anymore, I do most of my stuff through third party programs these days since they offer more of what I need, but a new user starting out would not be able to figure out what it is all the control I have do 01:02 well thats why you have advanced for those who know and the basic for those that don't, switchable to on or off, but im sure there is some ridiculous reason why thats just wont work 01:02 Oh Sal, you want to block RexGodwin, he was blocked a month or two ago for changing profile pictures, he did it again today 01:05 done 01:06 thanks 01:07 whats this dudes deal 01:08 idiot 01:08 thats all I have to say about him 01:09 i mean darksusanoo like whats worse then someone who has to raise pointless questions on every talk page, theres at least 3 or 4 talk pages were long handled and pointless points are being brought up, i dont even know why im answering them 01:10 Oh yeah, I dont like that guy 01:10 I had half a mind to just put him up to be blocked because he keeps changing power levels 01:10 if speculation was the foundation of this site he would be an admin 01:12 he was being up the point of changing rukia's power level cause she defeated Aaroniero, im like that has nothing to do with her defeating him that was luck not power 01:13 He also insists that As' F stands for fear despite it having never been called that 01:13 I hate people who say "Its logical". It could mean The Fearful The Fear-inducing even The French for all we know 01:20 well ive had a run in with him before so i already know he doesnt know enough about bleach, we are talking average level stuff that you can read an article and find out, much like dark sorcerer he just fills in whatever is not known or supposed and adds his opinion in, idk 01:22 Someone said he was doing good work, I couldn't disagree more 01:22 who 01:22 Can't remember 01:23 Wouldn't be surprised if it was one of his sockpuppet accounts. 01:24 That's an interesting thought 01:24 I can't say I haven't seen things like it happen before though. 01:25 you go and look at his talk page entries and you'll see what i mean 01:29 Oh god, new Ulquiorra obsessed user 01:29 what now 01:30 Oh jeez 01:30 New user just uploaded two Ulquiorra pics 01:30 Ulquiorra fans tend to be the most obnoxious 01:32 I can understand that. I know a fangirl of his irl e.e 01:32 if they are already in existence or not being used mark them 01:32 I give them 10 minutes to use it, if not used in 10 minutes, I mark them 01:33 k 01:38 really, now he is tryin to push for the sternritter power scale. The problem is that such a thing has no place on that article. In fact power level is subjective to the character in question. The S.R.D.I. making a broad statement that it did didnt justify his point as he thinks 01:40 How long has the anime been done for now? 01:41 Almost 5 months. 01:42 and people still don't get that it is done? 01:42 Apparently not. 01:42 I don't want to live on this planet anymore 01:43 I though it was 4 months 01:44 It ended in March. 01:45 Actually, close to 6 months, not 5. 01:45 April, May, June, July, August 01:45 It ended March 27th 01:46 Yea. But au 01:46 August 27 hasnt came yet 01:49 Heh, this is fun. I am on an irc channel and one of the people in there is an annoying user from here. He doesnt know its me 01:50 who is it 01:50 Maggosh 01:51 humm how do i know him 01:52 He has been around here for years 01:52 Always very rude 01:55 oh well doesnt leave an impression on me seeing as i dont recall him lol 01:58 He was mainly blog commenting for a while but I told him to leave a few months ago because he would not drop the issue of renaming Vandenreich Leader to Vandenreich leader 01:58 oh yea now i recall 02:01 Yeah, he's an ass 02:02 Hi Jushiro971, welcome to the Bleach Wiki Chat! Please remember to follow our Bleach Wiki:Chat Policy when you are here. Also note that you need ten productive edits to to be in here otherwise you will be asked to leave. 02:07 Hi Dark Seeker Kotsu, welcome to the Bleach Wiki Chat! Please remember to follow our Bleach Wiki:Chat Policy when you are here. Also note that you need ten productive edits to to be in here otherwise you will be asked to leave. 02:11 Hi Dark Seeker Kotsu, welcome to the Bleach Wiki Chat! Please remember to follow our Bleach Wiki:Chat Policy when you are here. Also note that you need ten productive edits to to be in here otherwise you will be asked to leave. 02:12 >.< 2012 08 13